


Top Priority

by JayGwen23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, COVID-19, Flirting, Kissing, Lock Down Fest, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Self Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayGwen23/pseuds/JayGwen23
Summary: England is trying to stop the spread of an aggressive, new virus that is affecting both wizards and muggles.  Everyone is being told to self isolate.  House mates, Harry and Draco are stuck at home trying to brave it through the madness, while trying not no go mad themselves.Written for Lock Down Fest.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Top Priority

**Author's Note:**

> This is a light-hearted fiction, depicting the current events of Covid-19. There is some anxiety caused by the self isolation and virus, so a heads up.

Harry heard the ancient front door of Grimmauld Place creak open and then slam closed. Draco was always overzealous with his wandless magic. Harry padded into the entry still barefoot and in his pajamas to see if he needed any help with the groceries. Draco had left earlier that morning saying he was going to stock up for the next few weeks of mandatory self isolation. This new virus was throwing the whole country into a panic, both wizarding and muggle. Harry stopped short, when he came around the corner and couldn’t see Draco behind the wall of toilet paper he was carrying.

“Er, Draco?” Harry asked, not really sure what to say and hoping it was in fact Draco behind the stack of white rolls, instead of a different psychotic wizard.

“Harry, you won’t believe the madhouse it was out there! I made it just in time, these were the last three packages of toilet paper in the entire grocery aisle. Not to mention how bare the meat department was getting. I might have gone slightly overboard, but I don’t want to have to go back.”

“You think?” Harry asked, unable to take his eyes off the toilet paper. “There are only three of us. What do we need that much toilet paper for?”

Draco stepped around his purchases, leaving them floating behind him, so that he could scowl at Harry properly. “You never know and you will be thanking me when your arse isn’t raw from having to scourgify it, because we ran out of toilet paper.”

“Sure, Malfoy.” Harry kept from rolling his eyes, but by the look Draco shot him, he didn’t think he was hiding the fact that he wanted to. “Do you want me to give you a hand with…” Harry waved at the floating bags and array of items. “Er, all this.”

“No, you can keep your ungrateful hands off my supplies.” He huffed and headed to the kitchen, his items bobbing and twitching behind him to match his indigent attitude.

Harry followed a few steps behind, trying not to laugh. Draco didn’t like being laughed at, unless he was purposely trying to make you laugh, then he expected you to laugh and loudly.

Harry sat on the stool and watched Draco magic the groceries into their respective homes in the cabinets. Soon joined by their third roommate. George came barreling into the kitchen waving a piece of parchment around in his hand. “It’s official. The ministry has mandated me to close down the shop until this pandemic has passed.”

He placed the parchment down on the counter and began a pot of coffee, he had that tired, wired look about him, like he had stayed up all night again. “I stayed up all night, working on a new line of products to alleviate the isolation blues.” George said, confirming Harry’s suspicions. 

“How are you going to sell them, when they've closed the shop?” Harry asked.

“Oh, I’ve already sent memo’s to my staff and have them all working from home. I’m going to have order forms owled to every wizarding home in London and the surrounding areas. Orders can be sent back and we will ship them.”

“Well that’s good that your employees will be able to continue to work from home. They will probably be happy about the continued pay.” Harry knew a lot of people were temporarily out of a job and would soon be out of money as well. 

“I gave them all the option, not a single one of them said they wanted the time off.”

“I couldn’t imagine they would. I wish that my work had offered me to work from home.” Draco was having a hard time with not working. It was like he strived on the fast pace and long hours. He had only been off for two days now and he was already getting the wild look of a caged animal. Harry on the other hand was looking forward to having a little extra time off. He had a few projects around the house he was hoping to get done and frankly he didn’t really like his job at the ministry affairs office. He was told it was just a stepping stone, but so far he hadn’t liked any of the jobs on his path up and was beginning to think he wouldn’t like it up at the top either.

“After I get this line of products released, I’ve already got plans to come out with new products for infants.”

“I don’t think babies are quite capable of pranking people and playing pranks on babies sounds like child abuse.” Harry flashed Draco a look to see if he felt the same way, he was nodding his agreement.

“Not that kind of thing. More like little onesies with funny sayings, and stuffies that sing ridiculous lullabies.”

“That sounds like a better idea than what I was picturing.”

“With everyone cooped up for weeks on end, I predict that in nine months from now we will have a major spike in the number of babies being born.” George explained, waggling his eyebrows at Harry. “If you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I caught on.” Harry said dryly and a bit more bitter than he meant to sound. But he didn’t really like the reminder that he was alone and there for the only action he would be receiving for the time would be from himself. At least his fellow roommates would be just as alone as him. He shot another look at Draco, he would probably end up killing either himself or someone else if he had to spend weeks on end locked up and watching Draco hooking up with someone else day after day. Harry was saved from having any further conversation on the matter by Seamus suddenly appearing in the middle of the kitchen. Usually Harry would be annoyed, but right now he was just thankful for the interruption.

“Look it’s Seamus!” He said, more excitedly than was really warranted.

“Goody.” This time it was Draco’s turn to sound dry and bitter. It didn’t last long when Seamus brandished two large bottles of alcohol.

“I’ve come bearing gifts.” Seamus announced, causing Draco’s eyes to grow large. Harry shook his head. The one thing Seamus and Draco had in common was their love of Irish Whiskey. Along with Draco’s current hoarder mentality, Harry thought Draco might just jump the counter and kiss Seamus. Harry stepped between the two, just for safe measures.

“Thanks, let me just take these from you.” Harry said, taking the large bottles and placing them on the island, behind him.

“I got word that they’re going to be shuttin’ down international trade with certain countries, Ireland being one of them. So I went down to Ruby’s Spirits and bought the entire stock of Tullamore whiskey that they had.”

“Glad to see you have your priorities straight.” Harry commented, Draco was already holding one of the bottles and eyeing it like it was a bottle of galleons instead of whiskey.

“I’m gonna drop off a couple bottles to Dean as well. I’ll pop in later and we can have a few drinks.”

“Don’t you think you should be staying at home? You know with the whole self isolating that’s supposed to be going on.” Seamus just shrugged and made a phee noise, in response to Harry’s question.

Then he lowered his voice and sounding 100 percent serious said, “It’s a conspiracy. They’re just trying to control us. I’m not going to allow that to happen. Someone’s got to be out and about, making sure nothing funny is going on. If I see anything I’ll let you know.”

“Sure.”

“I’ve got my eyes peeled and…” He dropped his voice even lower. “After the war I built myself a sort of...safe house. I’ve only told a few people about it, so if things go crazy again and we have to take the law into our own hands, I’m prepared. And of course I would look after you three.” Draco looked torn between being horrified at Seamus’s crazy coming through and touched that he was being included in those worthy of Seamus’s whiskey and protection. Harry thought he would rather stay put where he was at the risk of capture and death than be stuck in a safe house with Seamus. He had lived with him for 6 years in a dorm and Seamus had only grown worse over the years. Harry didn’t think he could make it for 6 days.

“I think we would have heard something suspicious by now if the ministry was out to control us. We do know a few people that work at the ministry.” George pointed out. Half his family worked at the ministry and Harry too in case Seamus had forgotten.

“I haven’t noticed anything suspicious.” Harry agreed. “I think they are just trying to keep the death toll down. I mean we still aren’t recovered from all we’ve lost in the war.”

“Perhaps.” Seamus shrugged, “But complacency is just asking for someone to step up and take advantage. We the people need to be involved and watchful. We can’t just assume that the ministry has our best interests in mind.”

“He has a point.” Draco said. “I also know some witches and wizards that work at the ministry, whose only interests they have in mind are their own.”

“Constant diligence.” George and Harry said at the same time and then laughed.

“Go ahead and laugh, but it's better to prepare for the worst and hope for the best, than be caught with your pants around your ankles.” Seamus stood taller and then shrugged again. “I’ll be by later.” With a pop he was gone as suddenly as he appeared. Harry shook his head, smiling at least his friends weren’t boring.

***

Two days later, people weren’t calming down as Harry had hoped. If anything they were getting crazier, feeding off of each other’s worry and panic. Harry came down from his room for lunch to find Draco hunched over the wireless, giving updates to George every few minutes while he sorted stacks of forms.

“The number of cases in Wizarding London is up to 15 now. It was only 12 just this morning.” Draco announced. George, nodded along, only half listening.

“Are you still listening to that?” Harry asked.

“I’ve just been tuning in now and then for updates. I’ve not been just sitting here.” Harry hated to think about how often, now and then was.

“Anything new?” He asked, even though he wasn’t really interested. They seemed to be just repeating the same things.

“Hogwarts extended the length of time they are going to be closed and said they may not reopen until next year.” 

“I bet all the parents are overwhelmed.”

Harry pulled out two slices of bread to make a sandwich. He was going to ask Draco if he wanted one, but noticed he already had a plate of food in front of him that was still untouched.

Harry ate standing at the island, the table too cluttered to sit at, while Draco continued to announce what he thought were important highlights from the broadcast. “They said that the hospitals are starting to see a rise in cases, but it’s not putting a strain on them as of yet.”

“Are you going to eat any of that?” Harry asked, Draco.

“Of course.” As if proof, Draco picked a chip off his plate and popped it in his mouth.

“There’s been another wizard death from Birmingham.”

“All right, I think that’s enough for now.” Harry cast a spell at the wireless, shutting the voices off mid sentence. 

“Hey.” Draco whined.

“Eat your lunch. When you're finished we’re going flying. We need to get out of the house and some fresh air.” He said we, but what he really meant was you.

“I was going to go to the Mart and get a few more things, I really think this isolation is going to last longer than what I had planned when last I went.”

“Draco, we have enough food to last us over a month if need be.”

“And what if it lasts longer than a month?”

“The stores aren’t closing.” Harry pointed out.

“Yet.”

“If we run out of food, then we can get some from the Burrow. Molly has enough food to feed us all for a year.”

“That’s true mate.” George agreed.

Draco looked unimpressed. 

“We are going flying, we have enough food.”

“Fine, but if Ron or Ginny come over for dinner, then they have to bring their own food.”

“Agreed.” 

When Harry went to put away the condiments he had used on his sandwich, he noticed that the fridge had been reorganized and cleaned. “Did you clean out the fridge?”

“Yes, I was taking inventory and making sure that we use anything that’s going to expire first.”

“Draco, you are going to drive yourself around the bend and me along with you.”

“It’s just logical.” He argued.

Harry looked to George for help, but he looked back down at his forms, clearly unwilling to get pulled into it. 

***

When they got back from flying, Draco seemed to be in better spirits. It had even been twenty minutes since he had mentioned anything about the virus or self isolation and Harry thought that a little distraction was all he needed. That idea quickly died. As soon as they set foot in the house, Draco made his way straight to the wireless.

“Oh no you don’t.” Harry said, getting in front of him before he was able to make it.

“It’s been hours since I’ve had an update. I need to stay informed.” Draco tried ducking under Harry’s arm, but Harry moved to block him again and a small skirmish broke out in the doorway to the kitchen. 

“Nothing new has happened, we can listen at dinner.”

“Dinner! That is several more hours away.”

“I’m cutting you off of the wireless.” Harry announced, physically picking Draco up and dragging him away.

“I need to stay informed!” Draco was yelling all the way to the stairs.

“You need to take a chill pill.”

“I don’t know what that is, but I don’t want one.” Draco had caught a hold of the banister, bringing them to an abrupt stop. Harry’s feet slipped and Draco took the opportunity to try to make a run for it.

“It’s just a saying.”

“Harry, let me go or I’m going to hex you.”

“Not if I hex you first, for being a crazy person.”

“It’s not crazy to stay informed.”

“Stop saying the word informed.”

“Informed, informed, informed…”

That was when things got a little out of control. Harry could admit that. He tried to cover Draco’s mouth, in return Draco tried to bite him. They fell down the stairs and Draco started pulling Harry’s hair, while Harry tried to grab at Draco’s arms.

“Should I come back later?” Both Draco and Harry froze, Harry looked behind him to find George standing on the bottom step looking amused.

“No, you can get him off of me.” Draco emphasized his words by kicking Harry in the shin.

“Oww! We are going up stairs and we are going now.” Harry gritted, through the pain in his shin.

“I’ll come back later.” George announced.

“What?! Don’t leave me.” Draco shouted, “He says I’m crazy, but at least I’m not attacking people.”

Once George was gone, Draco calmed down. He was never as dramatic, when there wasn’t an audience. Then things got worse. The hexes began.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry had finally won out and Draco was sitting on the edge of Harry’s bed looking sulen.

“We’ll watch some telly and before you know it, it will be dinner time.”

“Fine, but I don’t want to watch that stupid cartoon with all the vulgar jokes in it.” Draco said, throwing himself down onto the other side of the bed, his feet up by the pillows.

“We can watch whatever show you want to. I signed up for a free monthly trial of one of those streaming sites.”

“The red one, the green one, or the blue one?”

“Er...the one with the A. I also get free shipping, so we can order a bunch of stuff we don’t need while binge watching shows, to pass the time.”

Draco was silent for a moment, while he flipped through the channels with the remote that Harry had passed to him. Then finally asked, “Do you think they sell toilet paper on there?”

Harry dropped his head down into his pillow and groaned, “I don’t know.”

When he looked up Draco was smirking and Harry let out a laugh. “I suppose we could check later. You never know, the economy could completely crash and toilet paper may become the new currency.”

Draco let go of his own resolve and joined Harry in laughing. The sound made his stomach flutter, like it often did, and Harry realized that it had been days since he had heard Draco laugh. He would have to make sure that he made him laugh everyday.

After dinner, Harry thought he was going to have to drag Draco away from the wireless again, but he was saved by the floo. Pansy and Nott flooing in to be exact. Draco shut the wireless off quickly before his two friends could catch him in the act of caring about something. Harry was learning it wasn’t the Slytherin way to show too much interest in anything. They had to make everything they did look effortless, all the while trying harder than most. Even staying informed on current events apparently. It seemed exhausting, but who was he to say. 

“Draco, hope we aren’t interrupting.” Pansy said, gliding her way into the kitchen. They even tried to make walking look like they didn’t have to pick up their feet like normal people.

“Not at all. We just finished eating, would you two care to join me for a few after dinner drinks?” Draco asked.

“That sounds lovely.” 

Pansy and Nott followed Draco into the sitting room that they never used unless they had company, or more like only when Draco had company. Harry’s friends were content sitting around the kitchen table or the living room. The sofa was a lot more comfy than the fancy settees.

Harry shuffled behind the three of them with little excitement. He knew that Draco would want him to join them to make it seem like that was what they were planning on doing and a nightly habit of theirs, which it wasn’t.

“Seamus just brought some Irish Whiskey a few days ago. It’s quite good, could I offer you two a glass.”

“I much prefer a nice wine, please.” Pansy sat and crossed a leg, showing a brightly colored heel.

“I’ll take whiskey.” Nott said, sitting beside his fiance.

Draco poured Harry a whiskey as well, without asking if he wanted one.

“How have you been holding up in these trying times?” Pansy asked, after taking a sip of her wine. Harry couldn’t tell if she was being sarcastic or not. He never could with Pansy.

“We’re managing.” Draco said, coming to sit next to Harry. Harry took his drink and tried not to shift too much, on the stiff cushion. 

“Wonderful. It’s been sort of a holiday for us.” She glanced towards Nott, who was nodding along in agreement.

“I for one am enjoying the time off. It has given me a chance to work on writing my book, Hair Transfigurations of the Century.” Nott said.

“And we’ve had the time to catch up with our friends.” Pansy added, giving Nott a charming smile. Harry had to admit that they did seem to be in love. He had heard that their coming marriage was an arranged one, but they didn’t act like it was a hardship. Perhaps he would ask Draco about it. Was that something you were allowed to ask about?

“Not everyone is doing well with this social separation business. We stopped off to see Blaise earlier and he is about to climb the walls. Of course he put on a brave face for us, but he had that look in his eyes, similar to fifth year, when Quidditch got cancelled by that horrid troll.”

Harry chuckled into his whiskey. Of all Draco’s friends he surprisingly got on the best with Pansy. She was more blunt than any of his other friends and he appreciated that.

“Only this has to be ten times worse, with all of Quidditch cancelled until who knows when.” Draco said, his brow furrowed into what looked like genuine worry.

“Not only Quidditch, but all sports, racing, and all those seedy little muggle gambling places he likes to go to with the flashing lights and cards.”

“Zabini goes to muggle casinos?” Harry asked.

“Casinos! That's the name for them. Of course such information isn’t to be repeated.” Pansy gave Harry a sharp glare as if he was getting ready to owl everyone he knew about this juicy news. She would be surprised to find out that even if he did, how little everyone he knew would care. Harry looked over at Draco so that they could share an eye roll only to find he was also shooting Harry a sharp look.

“I’m not going to go around spreading gossip about Zabini or anyone else.” Harry slouched as much as the straight back would allow him to.

“Blaise has a bit of a gambling...hobby.” Draco said, shrugging his shoulders.

Harry changed the word hobby to addiction in his head, but said nothing else.

“Without his hobby, he’s going stir crazy.” Nott said.

“He’s not alone either.” Pansy added. “I didn’t realize how much the wizarding world liked gambling.” 

Nott started laughing, “Some of our friends and associates have started making bets on the most outlandish things.”

“Blaise asked me if we wanted to place a bet on who would get pregnant first.” Pansy announced.

“He asked me if I wanted to bet on who would have to sell their vacation home first.”

“Did you make a bet?” Draco asked, twirling the last of his whiskey, with a superior look on his face. 

“Might have.” Pansy and Nott both said at the same time. Then Pansy gave a grin that made her look pure evil for a second. “I placed one bet on who I thought would end up a couple by the end of this and a second on who I thought would split up by the end of this.”

“Who did you bet on?” Harry asked, somewhat curious. 

“Harry you don’t honestly want to hear Pansy’s trifle gossip.” Draco said, before magicing Harry’s glass out of his hand with enough force that he was afraid it was going to break upon impact with Draco’s outstretched palm. All the while bouncing to his feet to retrieve them all refills on their drinks, with sporadic arm gestures. “It’s not like you are going to be making any bets.”

“I might.” He said, not because he actually thought he would, but because he didn’t like people to assume what he would or wouldn’t do. 

“Really?” Draco asked, giving him a look that said, he knew exactly what Harry was about. “And who would you bet on?”

“I would bet the same couple to break up and get pregnant.” Harry said.

Pansy leaned forward, looking mildly impressed and holding her empty glass out expectantly for Draco to fill for her.

“Ron and Hermione.”

Pansy let out an easy laugh. “Trouble in paradise?”

“No, but with them both home and not working they will start driving each other up the wall. They’ll fight, Ron will end up on my sofa, then he will go home and apologise, they’ll make up and that’s how babies are made.”

Draco scrunched up his face in disgust. “I don’t want to picture how Weasley babies are made.”

***

When Harry awoke, it was still dark out, but he felt too alert to be able to fall back asleep. His alarm showed it was 2:30 in the morning, he rubbed his face with a groan and decided to get a glass of water and use the loo. 

Down stairs he found the kitchen light on and Draco sitting at the table drinking a cup of warm tea, the steam puffing up from the cup.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Draco asked, standing to pour Harry a cup. “Dreams again?”

Harry shook his head and took the seat next to where Draco had been sitting. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for them to meet in the middle of the night like this. Both had a habit of not being able to sleep through the night. Harry’s was usually caused by nightmares, while Draco’s was caused by the inability to shut his brain off. 

“Just woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep.”

“That’s good. Not the inability to sleep, but that you weren’t having bad dreams.” Draco had a small scowl on his face as he returned to his chair, with Harry’s tea.

“You’re not stressing about this virus thing are you?” He asked, accepting the cup Draco slid over to him.

“No.” Draco quickly answered, then looking sheepish admitted, “Maybe.”

“It will pass in a few weeks, you’ll see.”

“I know it will. I’m not really worried about the virus, it's just, I hate being stuck here...stuck anywhere. What if they shut down the floo and we can’t leave.” Draco looked like he was starting to work himself up in a mild panic at the thought.

“We can still apparate.” 

“What if they put up anti apparation wards? They’ve done it before, when...with The Dark...with Voldemort.” Draco said, sounding determined to call him by his name. Harry knew it was something he was trying to work on. 

“Then we can fly.”

Draco traced the rim of his cup with his finger, he still didn’t look convinced. “I don’t like being trapped.” He repeated.

“You aren’t trapped. You are at home, your safe, comfy home where you live with friends.”

“The manor was my home, my safe, comfy home. Then it became a prison, where horrible things happened and I wasn’t allowed to leave.” 

“That’s not going to happen here. We are going to spend a couple weeks, relaxing and watching too much telly. The worst thing that’s going to happen is you’re going to get bored and sick of my cooking.”

“I know. It’s just hard to remind myself sometimes.”

Harry tried to hold back a yawn, but his words came out half yawned anyways. “I’ll keep reminding you as often as you need me to.”

“Ready to head back to bed?” Draco sent the cups floating to the sink, while Harry yawned again and nodded his head.

“Want to watch something for awhile?” Harry would probably put something on the telly for a bit, to help him fall asleep.

“Yes.” Harry had expected Draco to say no, but he didn’t even hesitate. “I want to watch that series we were watching before.”

Harry fought back a blush as he recalled a few of the obscene scenes during the show. It was a good show, but Harry had noticed a trend with the new original series that these streaming sites were making. The trend being more nudity and graphic sex senses. He didn’t realize just how much, until he was watching one of the newest with Draco and had to endure sitting through several sex scenes just in the first episode. They had both sat quiet and uncomfortable, the previous discussion and joking coming to a halt. Harry feared that the rest of the day would be awkward at this rate, but Draco finally broke it by commenting that at least he wasn’t watching this show with his mother. Harry had asked if his Mother watched television. Draco had busted out laughing, at the ludicrous idea. After that every sex scene, made them break out into laughter, which probably wasn’t what the show was going for.

“You just want to watch more fairy sex scenes.” Harry teased.

“I’m taking notes so that I can spruce up my sex life. I bet a good levitating spell would do wonders if I go by the reactions of the actors.”

“Actors is the key word there. Seems uncomfortable and like too much work.”

“Sounds like you're the adventurous type.” 

Draco’s sarcastic remark brought another blush to Harry’s face. He really couldn’t say, he didn’t have much experience in that department, which sort of proved Draco’s point. Maybe a good levitating spell would be amazing. Really it had been so long that any sex would be amazing.

“I suppose I would have to have a sex life to actually spruce it up.” Draco admitted, his frown mirroring Harry’s thoughts.

“My thoughts exactly.” Harry mumbled.

“I don’t think that’s going to happen anytime soon, with this whole isolation and social distancing stuff going on.”

“Probably not.” Harry muttered, while trying not to think about the alternative to that. Spending the next couple weeks passing the time having lots of sex together. Harry swallowed and almost tripped walking up the steps. The subject dropped and they were soon in Harry’s room passing the time, not having sex.

Harry woke up the next morning to a shooting pain in his arm and a face full of hair. The taste of strange hair products on his tongue. He spit a few strands out of his mouth and tried to shift without waking up Draco. They must have fallen asleep last night and Draco had at some point started using Harry’s arm as a pillow. He was tempted to leave it. So what if his arm fell off? He didn’t really need two did he?

He managed to pull his arm free without waking up Draco. His eyes were closed and his hair had fallen softly across his pale, peaceful face. He looked beautiful and it made Harry’s heart hurt in his chest, that he wasn’t allowed to love him the way he wanted. Draco had made that clear a long time ago, when they were still at Hogwarts.

Many students in Harry’s grade had returned to finish their seventh year and to get their NEWTS. It had been decided by staff that the extra year would be housed separately. Many of the students had jobs outside of the school and the grade was rather small, with so many choosing not to return at all. The students were to be sorted into rooms of twos and threes and picked based on compatibility. They all filled out a sheet of what they were looking for in a roommate, put their name on it and placed it inside a magic goblet. It sort of reminded Harry of the goblet used for the tri-tournament, only without fire.

Harry had some serious doubts about the entire thing, when it had chosen Harry and Draco to be roommates. Apparently they both wanted a roommate that would leave them alone. Harry didn’t want to talk about his feelings, he didn’t want to discuss his future, and he definitely didn’t want someone fawning over him while he was trying to sleep. Draco wanted the same thing, other than he was more worried about someone hexing him in his sleep then fawning over him and they fell into an easy routine that consisted of peace and quiet. Two things he hadn’t thought would be possible where Draco was concerned, but it was clear they had both grown up. Their silly rivalry just didn’t seem important anymore after everything that had happened.

Soon their routine shifted into helping each other study, which led to talking and then joking, which led to an unexpected friendship. They ended up getting along so well that after Hogwarts, Harry had asked Draco if he wanted to move in with him at Grimmauld Place. Draco was looking for a place in London, Harry had the room, and didn’t have the desire to live alone. It had worked out. 

One night close to graduation, most of the returning class had gone out on the weekend to celebrate the nearing end of the year. A lot of alcohol was involved and when they had made it back to their room Harry had kissed Draco. It hadn’t been a deep kiss, just a spontaneous moment of joy that Harry hadn’t felt in a long time and had wanted to share. It had felt...right. But when Harry had pulled back to look at Draco expecting to see his joy mirrored in Draco’s eyes, instead Draco stepped away with a look of betrayal on his face. “Don’t do that.” Were the words he had used, without elaborating he had left Harry standing alone. The next morning neither one mentioned what had happened the night before and Harry had never done that again. No matter how many moments, like the one now he wanted to. Instead he satisfied himself with brushing the hair out of Draco’s face and tracing the line of his cheek down to his jaw.

“Interesting night?” The sudden voice made Harry’s hand jerk and nearly hit Draco in the face. He pulled it back and turned to see George standing in the doorway. Most likely witnessing Harry pining over Draco, while he slept. 

“If you call falling asleep watching the telly interesting?” Harry asked, his face aflame with embarrassment.

George seemed to consider Harry’s response for a moment, then gave a large grin. “Not as interesting as waking apparently.”

“Er…” Harry tried to think of some sort of excuse, but his brain went blank and Harry didn’t think that he had a spider on his face would cut it. “I got nothin.” He admitted.

“You’ve got something and you’ve got it bad.” 

“It’s not like that.” Harry said, but he didn’t know what exactly it was and wasn’t like.

“Are you ever planning on telling him that you are hopelessly in love with him or are you just going to be flatmates for the rest of your lives?”

“I’m not...You...It’s not like that.” Harry said once again.

“Sure mate. I’ve got to run. Unlike you I have someone in my room that didn’t just accidently fall asleep there and she’s going to be wondering if I ran all the way to the store for this.” He held up a plate stacked with a variety of foods that didn’t seem to go together. George picked a single blueberry up and popped it in his mouth. 

“I didn’t know you were dating anyone.”

“Awe, Harry you are so innocent sometimes.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Ask Draco, it looks like he’s waking up.” Harry looked down to see that Draco’s eyes were fluttering open, when he looked back up George and his food was gone.

“I guess we fell asleep.” Harry commented, trying to flatten his pillow hair and scoot away so that it didn’t look like Harry had been cuddling him throughout the night.  
Draco didn’t move to get up, the silence that followed lasted longer than what Harry thought comfortable.

“I’m starving.” He said to break it.

“Is it true?” Draco asked his eyes big and too alert for someone that just woke up.

“I’m exaggerating a bit. I’m not actually starving, but I am really hungry.”

“Not that.” Draco said, finally moving to an upright position. “What George said, do you really...have feelings for me?”

“What? George says things.”

Draco’s face pinched into a frown. “That didn’t answer my question. We all say things. You either do or you don’t.”

“I might or I mightn’t not.” Harry said, not sure what he was saying and on the verge of completely freaking out.

“Oh Merlin.” Draco pulled a pillow tight against his stomach and he looked about as freaked as Harry felt.

“You are my roommate, my friend and I have roommate and friend-like feelings for you.” Harry managed to get out.

“Then why did you do that thing this morning with the whole touching my face?”

“You were awake! Why were you pretending to be asleep?”

“Because I didn’t know what to say. I was thinking.”

“And what did you think?” Harry asked, feeling like he might vomit.

“That we are stupid, but mostly you.”

Harry opened his mouth, but then shut it.

“I mean how long have you felt this way and said nothing?”

Harry shrugged, not willing to admit anything, but knowing that denying was pointless. When Draco kept watching him, expecting him to answer, he finally mumbled, “Since our final year at Hogwarts.”

Draco brought his hand up and placed it over his face, Harry thought he might start hitting himself. “I thought you were just drunk.”

Harry must have looked confused, because Draco continued. “That night you kissed me, I thought you were just drunk. I didn’t think you actually liked me!”

“I was drunk, but that didn’t mean I didn’t like you. It meant that I was drunk enough to actually have the courage to do something about it.”

“Then why didn’t you ever say or do anything again.”

“Because you told me not to!” Harry thought that should be obvious and could hear his own voice starting to raise along with Draco’s.

“I did not.” Draco argued.

“Yes you did. I wasn’t that drunk.” Harry remembered that moment very clearly.

“I meant that I didn’t want you to kiss me, when you didn’t really like me.”

“But I did really like you. Do really like you.”

“I didn’t know that. You didn’t say that, you just drunkenly pressed your mouth against mine. What was I supposed to make from that?”

“That I wanted to kiss you and that probably meant I liked you.” Harry was starting to get frustrated. “It’s not like I go around getting tossed and kissing people just because.” 

“I didn’t know.” Draco practically whispered.

“Does this mean that you like me too? Or are we arguing about this for reasons I don’t understand.” Without giving Draco a chance to answer Harry continued, years of holding his feelings in spilling out. “Draco, I like you. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t think you liked me and I didn’t want to make things uncomfortable between us. And also because I wanted you to live with me. I didn’t think you would if you knew so…” 

“Of course I like you.”

“Of course. You act like that should have been obvious. Perhaps it would have been if you had kissed me back or said something later. I put myself out there and you rejected me. What was I supposed to think?”

Draco’s face flushed. “I didn’t think you would really like someone like me, when you were sober.” 

“Someone like you.” Harry repeated. “Then why would I have asked you to move in with me?”  
Draco’s logic didn’t make any sense, as usual.

“As friends perhaps, but not...not romantically. Not when you could do a lot better.” If possible Draco’s face turned an even brighter pink, the flush spreading all the way down his neck.

Harry decided they’d done enough talking and went in for a kiss, hoping it would be received better this time. He wasn’t disappointed. Draco froze for a moment, his mouth and body stiff, but then he relaxed and kissed Harry back with the passion of someone that had been holding back for a long time and just decided to throw caution to the wind. It was amazing and Harry thought he could spend the rest of the day doing nothing but snogging with Draco. Draco’s hands tangled up in his hair, teasing and petting, Harry moaned into Draco’s mouth. Maybe he wouldn’t want to spend the entire day, just snogging, that was starting to seem like torture. Even more so when Draco’s shirt started riding up and Harry’s fingers came into contact with smooth skin. 

Harry was panting by the time they finally pulled apart. Draco’s breathing was steady, but his eyes were huge and he looked like he might be shocked at what had just happened. Draco adjusted his position on the bed, which would have put distance between them, if Harry hadn’t moved closer, not willing to let Draco go yet. Or anytime soon. Harry nuzzled into Draco’s neck, smelling the warmth on his skin and the fresh scent of his shampoo, as the silky strands brushed Harry’s cheek. Draco’s hands were still loosely wrapped around Harry. Harry pressed his lips against Draco’s neck, trailing his way from the base up towards the ear junction. Harry could feel Draco’s erratic pulse just below the skin and hear his breath starting to catch.

“I can’t do any better.” Harry whispered, his voice unsteady and breathy. “When you are the best.” Harry was thankful that his face was hidden against Draco’s neck still, so that he wouldn’t have to make eye contact after admitting something so cheesy. Draco didn’t allow Harry to stay hidden, he forced Harry to face him, his hands on both sides of Harry’s face. Harry looked up, shyly, but he was saved from being embarrassed for long, because Draco’s mouth was back on his and they were back to kissing each other with even more energy, which Harry didn’t know was possible.

A chuckle, made them both freeze. “I see you two have finally got on with it.” Harry twisted to see George standing in the doorway once again with his arms crossed, looking humored and obnoxious. 

The giggle that came from somewhere behind George, startled Harry out of his rude retort. He squinted to see no other than Katie Bell standing behind George, looking like she was finding this entire situation as funny as George was.  
“Should really learn to shut your bedroom door mate.” George commented.

The door slammed closed with enough force to knock a couple items off the bookshelf that was sharing a wall. “Thanks for the advice.” Draco muttered. 

The following laughter, that came from the otherside of the door, cut off as Draco cast a silencing charm and then a locking one from beside him. The spells more controlled now that he was using his wand. 

“Why did you ever allow him to move in with us?” Draco asked, casting one final spell that Harry wasn’t for sure what it did.

“Technically he was living here before you or me.” Harry pointed out. Harry had allowed George to live here while Harry was at Hogwarts so that he could be closer to work and get away from the Burrow, after confessing to Harry that he was finding it suffocating and that he couldn’t stand sleeping in his old room anymore.

“He’s wearing off his welcome.” Draco said, but he was smiling so Harry didn’t think he really meant that.

Then they were kissing again and neither one thought anymore about George.

***

It had been Draco’s idea to throw a party to celebrate making it through ‘The Lock Down’. Harry didn’t think it had been much of a hardship. He never ended up getting any renovating done as he had hoped, but that was okay. 

Draco flitted from room to room, making sure that everything was in order. 

“It’s just a bunch of our annoying friends.” Harry grabbed a hold of Draco on his way by stopping him from triple checking the placement of the pillows. “Here have a pre-party drink.” Harry held up the drink he had just made for himself. Draco needed it more than him. 

“Everything is in order. I suppose relaxing a second before everyone arrives would be nice.” Draco lounged next to Harry on the settee, making it look comfortable. Harry meant to just hand him the drink, but ended up kissing him and almost spilling the drink on him. The sound of the floo didn’t allow the kissing to go on for long.

“I’ll go see who it is, you stay and drink your cocktail.” Harry murmured, getting up to see which of their friends it was. Harry wasn’t surprised that it was Ron and Hermione, Hermione had a habit of showing up to things early.

“Here mate, Hermione made a fruit platter.” Ron handed over a colorful tray stacked with a variety of fruit, that Ron clearly didn’t approve of, lowering his voice he added, “I don’t know who’s going to eat fruit while they’re drinking.”

Harry shrugged, someone would probably eat it.

“You guys are the first ones here. Grab something to drink and I’ll put this with the rest of the food.” Harry’s voice trailed off as he re-entered the room. Draco was still lounging, but it looked hotter from a distance. His posture relaxed, with his feet and knees falling slightly open, making him look confident without trying to. The entire pose, brought to mind a few nights ago, in this exact spot, when Harry had taken advantage of a similar position that consisted of Draco just like that and Harry kneeling in front of him. Harry was sure that Draco was sitting like that on purpose just to fluster him. He would probably be teasing him slowly to insanity all night.

“Sure you don’t want us to leave and come back later?” Ron asked, with a pained expression on his face. He still didn’t understand what Harry saw in Draco. He was clearly blind. Harry was about to tell him that they could do just that, when the floo sounded again.

“Too late.” Hermione said, pushing past Ron and Harry blocking the door. “Sounds like the others are starting to arrive.”

She was right and Draco stood up to get Hermione a drink, leaving Harry with nothing else to do but to put the fruit tray up and go see who else was here.

The room was starting to get full and Draco had added a stretching charm to the settees to seat everyone who wasn’t in the other room or standing instead.

“Blaise you owe me for winning our little bet.” Pansy said.

“You never did say who you betted on.” Harry pointed out, his arm draped along the back of the cushion, behind Draco.

“I bet on You and Draco.” She said, batting her eyes. “And Greengrass and Smith. There was no way that was going to last.” 

“They didn’t last a week.” Nott added, his hand slowly trailing circles on Pansy’s thigh. 

Harry didn’t know if he ever ended up paying. The room got more crowded, as all the Weasleys and a few others piled in from the adjoining room. “Everyone gather round. We have an announcement to make.” Ron gave Ginny a shove to the side so that he could make his way to the center of the room, pulling Hermione along behind him. 

“No need to push.” She muttered, throwing a grape at the back of his head.

“Were going to be picking up chunks of fruit off the floor for weeks, aren’t we?” Draco whispered. Harry just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “I’m going to take that as a yes.”

“With all our friends and family here.” Ron continued.

“We’d have to get a bigger house if we wanted to hold the entire Weasley family.” Draco said, quietly enough for Ron not to hear, but loud enough for his friends to. Pansy let out an undignified snort.

“We wanted to tell everyone the exciting news.”

“I’m not babysitting.” Draco mumbled and Harry elbowed him to be quiet.

“We’re going to have a baby!” 

Cheers echoed through the room as everyone rushed forward to congratulate them. Harry stood up to go over and give his own. When he looked back at Draco he had a disgusted look on his face. “You’re picturing how babies are made aren’t you?”

Draco nodded his head and downed his drink. “Weasley babies.” He said with a shudder. Harry laughed, then realizing he wasn’t going to make it anywhere near Ron and Hermione anytime soon. He leaned forward and suggested, “I should probably distract you from such thoughts.”

“Yes please.” Draco quickly agreed, allowing Harry to pull him to his feet. No one would probably miss them if they were gone for just a few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and Comments welcome. This was written for Lock Down Fest and because of the time limit I had to write a little faster than normal and it wasn't beta'd. So hopefully the grammar wasn't too bad, if you see anything you can let me know and I will fix it.


End file.
